


Hoffnung

by Sinaida



Category: X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom
Genre: Deutsch | German, Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-11 01:25:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2047956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinaida/pseuds/Sinaida
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Als Erik die Waffe auf Raven richtet, wird Charles klar, dass er Erik bis zu diesem Moment nie wirklich verstanden hat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hoffnung

Charles sah, wie die Waffe sicher in Eriks Hand landete, die Mündung auf Raven gerichtet. Er hörte Ravens entsetztes, ungläubiges Wispern: „Erik“ und er wusste, Erik war fest entschlossen die Frau zu töten, die sie beide – jeder auf seine Weise – liebten.

Das Fenster zerbarst, als Raven sich mit einem Sprung auf die Straße zu retten versuchte und in Charles’ Kopf setzten sich die Scherben der vergangenen zehn Jahre zusammen, wie ein Puzzle, dessen Bild er endlich klar erkennen konnte.

Vor langer Zeit hatte er auf Eriks Frage „Was weißt du über mich?“ mit völliger Überzeugung „Alles“ geantwortet. Denn er wusste von Eriks Vergangenheit, von seinem größten Schmerz, seiner Wut. Er kannte sein Ziel und seine Gedanken. Damals dachte er, dass dieses Wissen genug ist, um ihn wirklich zu kennen.

Doch erst jetzt, über zehn Jahre später, in einem Moment, in dem er nicht einmal dann in Eriks Verstand hätte sehen können, wenn er es gewollt hätte, begann er Erik wirklich zu verstehen.

Erik würde alles daransetzen Raven zu töten. Er würde ohne zu Zögern jeden töten, jeden im Stich lassen, sich von jedem abwenden, der nicht seine Ziele verfolgte und der eine Bedrohung für die Mutanten – seine Brüder und Schwestern – darstellte. 

Er würde diejenigen opfern, die er liebte, immer und immer wieder – an einem Strand auf Kuba, in einer Straße in Paris – auch wenn es ihm das Herz brach, auch wenn er sich selbst damit die Möglichkeit nahm, jemals tatsächlich glücklich zu werden.

Charles hatte sich die letzten Jahre bei der Erinnerung an Erik auf Wut und Zorn konzentriert, hatte ihn in seinen Gedanken zu einem Monster werden lassen. Aber es gab auch die hellen, strahlenden Plätze in Eriks Geist, das Gute in ihm. Liebe, Mitgefühl, Familiensinn. Er hatte es doch selbst gesehen. Wie paradox, dass ausgerechnet Eriks Versuch, Raven zu töten, ihn daran erinnerte. Wie befremdlich, dass eine Kugel, die den Tod seiner Schwester bedeuten konnte, den nagenden Schmerz des Verlassenwordenseins linderte.

In den Sekundenbruchteilen, die diese Kugel brauchte, um aus dem Lauf der Waffe auszutreten und ihr Ziel zu erreichen, fasste Charles den Entschluß: Er würde nicht aufhören, nach dem Guten in Erik zu suchen, würde die Hoffnung nie aufgeben, dass es eine gemeinsame Zukunft für sie beide geben konnte.

Sie waren schließlich gerade dabei, die Geschichte neu zu schreiben. Und das Kapitel der Freundschaft zwischen ihm und Erik war noch nicht beendet.


End file.
